Mikado's Samurai and the incriminated dwarf
by Dim95
Summary: The situation was negligible for Tyrion; he was blamed for a crime he had not committed and asked for a combat trial in exchange for his freedom, until, by fate's help, a mysterious young would help him.


**Well folks, this is an idea after seeing several fanfics where Tyrion is helped by different protagonists of series, games and anime. Here I bring you this version, but with the character Flynn of SMT 4 as the champion: besides that it takes place during the end of Peace after the defeat of YHVH.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And all comments are welcome.**

* * *

The cell was small: the walls were filthy, the floor was scattered with hay that had the smell of mouse urine for many days, or years to be precise since the cells had never been cleaned by the Red Keep servants. Sitting with his eyes lost in the barred window that let in the sunlight, he was a dwarf with a square head and golden blond hair scrambled with a frown on his countenance and his arms crossed over his doublet with white sleeves. He rocked his feet from side to side, while his frown became more bleak and coarse, giving him a dangerous appearance with his scar running over the bridge of his nose.

_'I screwed up, in that I can be proud of my own damn stupidity. If I screw it up in a big way,'_ thought Tyrion Lannister bitterly, formerly Master of Currency and former commander who had given courage in the battle of Blackwater against the invading fleet of the late brother King Robert Baratheon, Stannis. Now he was just a criminal who had been unjustly sent for a crime he had not committed in the Purple Wedding of his stubborn grandson, Joffrey Baratheon, and Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden. Nothing bad was supposed to happen between the alliance he had orchestrated with the House Tyrell of Highgarden to the cause of the battle on the King's Landing walls: promising Margaery's hand to Joffrey as a peace offering and of redemption after the death of Renly Baratheon by the cunning of Littlefinger, but everything had changed completely upon receiving his scar in his assassination attempt by Ser Mandon Moore and his subsequent death at the hands of his faithful squire, Podrick Payne, who he rescued him and took him safely away from the battle.

After waking up in his room with his face bandaging by the hateful Grand Maester Pycelle, who resented him for having cut his beard disrespectfully interrupting his room with a prostitute, Tyrion had realized that all his glory was stolen; that his father, Lord Tywin Lannister, has won the victory and has taken the position of Hand of the King, denying him the job of Master of Currency, whose position would fall to Petyr Baelish. He requested claims from the succession of Casterly Rock, to which his father refuses in a scathing manner and forces him to marry Sansa Stark, the last Stark left alive after Robb Stark's death at the Red Wedding in the orchestrated Twins by the House Frey, and the disappearance of his younger sister, Arya Stark.

Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark, had not been a problem in knowing that he had entered as a sworn brother of the Night Watch on the Wall; which deprived him of all noble rights and his fidelity to the Watch for life.

Tyrion that this had been a dirty strategy of his father in using the Stark girl as a lifeless toy in gaining control of the North and of the Northerners who were loyal to the Starks; now knowing that the North was under the control of the Boltons in the burned Winterfell, and it was only necessary that the Northerners swear fidelity to the crown and keep Westeros stable during the war of the Five Kings War that completely devastated the continent.

It was a very bold plan from his father, and with that, they got married in the Sept of Baelor, and he had taken her to his bedroom, far from Joffrey's mockery. She almost undressed in her bridal bed, but Tyrion stopped him and told him not to do so, to which he fell drunk on the floor.

He hired Shae, his lover, as Sansa's maiden so that he could be safe and go unnoticed in front of the eyes of others, but his sister, Cersei, who threatened to kill Shae if he made a move against him .

With his life full of misfortune since his birth, he severed his relationship with Shae and told him to leave to never return her, and to make his despicable situation worse, Joffrey had died poisoned on his wedding day after cutting the cake with his Valyrian steel sword. His sister arrested him and imprisoned him in the dungeon for what he had not committed ... but that could be said of someone who has misfortune and bad luck at the same time ... and not counting Sansa's mysterious disappearance.

In his imprisonment, he was visited by Podrick, then by the mercenary Bronn (who did not agree to help him when he was bought for his sister's gold), and lastly, he was an older brother who had not repudiated him for being an outcast. He and Jaime had a long conversation about his crime, and he had confessed to him that he should tell him the truth that he did it, and that he would be sent to the Wall when he wore the black of the Night Watch.

When he was sent to the throne room, Tyrion was judged by several false testimonies, and on some real occasions, how to slap the brat for his immaturity as king of the Seven Kingdoms; others were false, like the poison cast in their wine, something observed by Pycelle. And to make matters worse, they brought Shae as a witness, and she said everything, but some truths mixed with lies, due to her resentment.

Unable to withstand his anger, Tyrion broke out with a hate speech that only made him get in a hurry: he decreed everyone, including his father, Mace Tyrell and Oberyn Martell, to a battle duel, and his father agreed to it.

Now, being in his cell, Tyrion didn't know what to do right now: he tried to hire Bronn, but he refused to do so and left him to his fate. He was sure that in the duel they would use Gregor Clegane as champion; that was not expected of his father using the man who was capable of killing twenty knights in just a matter of seconds, and the only one who could match him was Sandor Clegane, who had abandoned the battle for his childhood trauma to the fire I really had no one to help.

Possibly Oberyn Martell would accept to be his champion, since Sandor Clegane had killed the two sons of Rhaegar Targaryen and raped and killed Elia Martell in the looting of King's Landing during Robert's Rebellion that ended the Targaryen dynasty with the death of Aerys II That was possible, but what if he wouldn't come to his aid? And did Cersei and his father try to make him not interfere in creating a war with Dorne? Tyrion knew perfectly well that Dorne hated the House Lannister for the death of Elia and her children in the Rebellion, and everyone wanted to see them dead, especially her father and the Mountain. Although it was not known whether or not it would turn out that prince Oberyn Martell joined him as his champion could be possible.

Even so ... the fate would be cast to their fate. He knew that his father and sister hated him for causing the death of his mother, Joanna, in childbirth at Casterly Rock, and his death would make them very happy.

_'If this is the end for me, at least I enjoyed a beautiful life in being the god of boobs, knowledge and wine'_ he thought with a grim humor knowing that he had good memories of the good side of life. _'If there were a divine force that governs the universe, I hope he sent me a champion'_ Prayers were the pretext of people praying to any divine being who would guarantee his help in a moment of despair. The Faith of the Seven was a religion brought from the Andals by emigrating to Westeros from the flight of their land, Andalia, by being persecuted by the Valyrian empire. The god of Stannis, R'hllor, was a deity that was worshiped in Asshai as a representation of light and hope, too bad that his god had not secured his victory in Blackwater. The iron children had the Drowned God who favored them in battle and other gods in every corner of the world.

_'Who will it be?'_ Tyrion put his green-eyed gaze on the steel door, where it opened, and from it, a young came in with clothes he had never seen before. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, sharp green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a dark blue jacket with white stripes on a light top and white pants with shin guards and white boots. On his neck he wore a white scarf and a brown belt with his sword in its holster, too thin with the structure of the blade. Another thing he observed from the strange young was his gauntlet on his right arm; It was white, but with round buttons and a rectangular dark glass.

The only thing that came to mind of Tyrion, was that the young man was a native of Yi Ti, since according to historical sources he had read with enough curiosity and interest, it was that the warriors Yitish were called samurai; similar to Westerosi knights, but with a stronger training level and more focused on the use of their swords known as katanas as in close combat. He had only heard of these amazing warriors in historical tales and stories, but he had never before witnessed one closely with his own eyes.

"Are you Tyrion Lannister?" The samurai replied in a calm and reserved voice.

Tyrion doubted what was happening. Was this harassment a gift from fate for imploring help? Whatever it was that brought this Yitish (although his features were more western), Tyrion would not squander his second chance at luck.

"Yes," the dwarf said soberly. "I am Tyrion Lannister" studied the samurai analytically with his eyes. "And who are you?"

"I am Flynn" the teenager introduced himself with manners. "I have known that you decreed a battle juice to save you from your execution for the crime of poisoning the king at his wedding. So, so to speak, I came to make your champion."

Tyrion was stunned by what he had just heard.

"My champion? I don't understand, why do you want to help me for something that I've been blamed for?"

Flynn gave him a stern look in his sharp green eyes that made him stay silent.

"It is very complicated for you to understand, but my duty as a samurai is to protect the lives of the innocent. You, Tyrion Lannister, were framed in a murder scene against a corrupt king who was not interested in the life of his kingdom and of its citizens. You are not guilty of any crime, you are only a person who tries to excel in the midst of difficulties because of what you are going through to be discriminated against because of your audacity. I give you my word as a samurai that will help you to live"

A sense of gratitude and hope completely dominated the dwarf. He was almost on his knees and crying with joy, but he stood firm.

"Thank you. I ... I don't know how I can pay you. I promise you when ..." Flynn randomly cut his arm with the strange gauntlet to stop him.

"I don't want any reward in exchange for my altruism, but to kill the well-known man Gregor Clegane," he said in a cold and serious voice the samurai that made Tyrion shiver.

"Are you talking about the Mountain? Are you sure you can against him? Gregor Clegane is capable of ..."

"I may know that you are concerned about my well-being in fighting the man who is said to be very strong, but I have faced strong and powerful individuals in my career as a samurai." Flynn gave him a reassuring smile. "You don't have to be distraught. I will win, and I will make Gregor Clegane pay for his crimes has committed."

"I thank you," Tyrion said jubilantly. "I thank you very much for being my champion"

Flynn nodded with a smile on his lips, and left Tyrion in the cell with his thoughts when he left. His faith was put to the test on the morning of the fight, and he prayed silently to win.

* * *

The fair of combat trial had been organized in one of the Red Keep courtyards overlooking the Blackwater river. The construction was circular with the polished marbled floor and with four ceramic bleachers one on top of the other where the guests with their galas costumes watched with amusement the combat that was about to begin.

In the center of a stand, a tent had been made in the front row where Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Mace Tyrell, Varys and Jaime Lannister were sitting in their chairs and watching with great curiosity the champion of Tyrion, especially Oberyn Martell and Elaria Sand, who had come to meet the strange young man in weird clothes.

"So this is your champion," Oberyn replied curiously. "I must say that his clothes are something I have seen in my days as an adventurer in Essoss, and I am amazed that a Yi Ti samurai helps you in your judgment, my dear little friend"

Tyrion looked surprised.

"Do you know about the samurai?"

"Of course," Elaria Sand told him. "Oberyn told me that they are the boldest and strongest warriors when it comes to being on a battlefield. They are honored as Westeros knights and skilled with spears as a Dornish. It is an honor to meet a wandering warrior as you in this foreign land"

"Thank you," said Flynn, bowing his head in reverence.

Oberyn looked in detail at the young man's outfit, as did the strange gauntlet.

"Hmm, your outfit is too weird to be a samurai that I saw in my day when I was in Essoss. Do you belong to any kingdom of Yi Ti?"

"Yes," he said. "Mikado"

"Mikado ... interesting name. And that gauntlet? Is it some kind of ceremonial instrument or something?"

Flynn knew what he meant with respect to his gauntlet, and it would be difficult to explain to him that it is an artifact that served to invoke creatures from fantastic contexts.

"Yes, it is an instrument that he gives us during our initiation when we become a samurai. It is a custom in the kingdom of Mikado"

"Seriously?" Tyrion said as he joined the conversation and watched the gauntlet. Before he could ask a question, Tyrion watched as the robust two-meter tall figure of Gregor Clegane dressed in his armor and helmet had appeared as he climbed the stairs. The public began to applaud with its appearance. "Our bad boy entered the scene"

"So that's the Mountain, Gregor Clegane," Flynn commented as he watched the big man in his knight suit stand on the right side. "He is too big to be a common man"

"And also in being a ruthless murderer who feels no compassion," the Red Viper murmured with anger and anger at the man he wanted to see dead. "I was ready to be the champion of Tyrion, but it seems that fate decided to make a change of scenery"

"I know what you mean," Flynn understood. "I'll take care of paying for what he did."

Oberyn and Elaria looked at him with admiration in their eyes.

"Make him suffer" Oberyn put a hand on his shoulder. "I want that bastard to feel death for killing my sister and my nephews"

"I will," Flynn told him; He turned and walked towards the stage with calm and tranquility without much trouble, standing on the left side with a view of the audience and the judges. The bugle rang, and Pycelle entered the center to give a keynote address:

"Before the eyes of the gods and men, we meet to determine the guilt or innocence of this ... man: Tyrion Lannister. May the Mother have mercy on him. May the Father be granted the justice he deserves. May the Warrior guide the hand of our champion ..." his speech was cut when the bugle sounded. Pycelle left the stage, and both warriors looked at each other: Gregor Clegane unsheathed his command, and Flynn his katana.

Flynn studied his opponent: he was great, he could argue that, but his movements would be slow if he avoided the edge of his blade. It was the first time he was in a different world, since he had only met Infernal Tokyo and Blasted Tokyo in the activation of the Yamato Reactor by White along with Walter and Jonathan. This world had a kinship with Mikado, but without the greatest knowledge of modern technology. His COMP was an example between a mixture of modernism and medieval in his world, along with the union of Tokyo from below, when the dome was created with his former self of the Force Counter-Demon.

Stephen had selected him on a mission for the Great Will to change an event that was about to happen in a different world; a world in the late Middle Ages where fantasy tales and political intrigues abound in kingdoms and cities. It would only be a simple field mission, and then he would return to Mikado along with his lover, Isabeau, who was waiting for him.

He must not be intimidated by his appearance covered in his armor; He had already fought stronger demons in his experience as a samurai of Mikado and Tokyo. He knew very well that he was facing a human being who had committed horrible atrocities when he stored information about the Mountain, and was disgusted with it.

It was a monster, a monster with a human appearance, and Flynn would be responsible for granting him a quick and painful death. After all, he was a samurai, and as a samurai, it was his duty to guarantee the protection of the innocent, and he would not fail in the attempt. He had Masakado's katana with him that would help him achieve victory; the sword he had used in the final battle against YHVH on his throne, accompanied by Nanashi and his friends, as well as Walter and Jonathan, the two halves of Satan's soul by separating and fighting the Tyrant God of the Law.

There was no need to deconcentrate in a battle, but to react and analyze.

Gregor Clegane swung his command at an inclined angle; He easily evaded it while standing sideways. The Mountain groaned in dismay, and attacked again when launching the same pit; Flynn evaded him again.

The Mountain continued throwing several pits with strong movements in his thick arms, but Flynn dodged them with great ease; moving like a rabbit from one place to another, causing his opponent to get tired. Gregor Clegane buzzed a gloved fist of steel, but was stopped without any discomfort by the catch of Flynn's hand, while with the other he blocked the command with his katana.

Flynn kicked him in the chest protected by the breastplate, causing him to step back six steps away from his area.

"You are strong, I can admit it," Mikado's samurai spoke seriously. "But today is the day you pay for the atrocities you have committed"

"Shut up!" the mountain roared as he ran towards him with all his fury, wielding the command with his two hands together and descending it with a crash. Both edges made a sharp shriek when their katana cushioned the impact. Roaring with rage, Ser Gregor began throwing cuts in different angles with all the muscular strength he had in his arms, but Flynn managed to block them by moving his katana to the same level as his opponent.

The public was elated and stunned to see how the samurai of Mikado did not move from his position despite the pitches thrown by Gregor Clegane that forced him to retire. The judges had stunned faces, especially that of Jaime Lannister, who watched with fascination and emotion as the foreigner returned the blows to Ser Gregor with the use of his strange curved blade. The only person Jaime could compare with those would be Arthur Dayne in his youth as a new member of the Royal Guard, but he doubted that his former master could match him in combat.

The turning point of the combat reached a point where Ser Gregor threw a vertical pit at Flynn, which he jumped and gave him a flying kick. The helmet rolled on the ground, and Ser Gregor cursed as he spit a splatter of blood and three broken teeth. With the face boiling with anger, the Mountain returned to re-incorporate another pit, but was cushioned by the shock of the katana, and sent to the ground by a kick in its rib.

The Mountain rose with difficulty, groaning, sweaty and tired face, but not willing to give up.

Flynn knew that his opponent would not give up, but the fight was to reach an end point: he made a deep cut on the left side of Ser Gregor's shoulder, ripping the steel from his armor covering his right arm. The Mountain screamed in pain, and moved his wounded arm in a blow, until he received another deep wound in his left leg and right shoulder. He continued to fight despite the wounds inflicted by the katana; slashing straight and leaning against the elusive samurai of Mikado.

The right hand that held his command was cut off the edge of the katana upon contact with the wrist. Ser Gregor screamed in pain with stridency, while the flow of blood was covered leaving his wound. He tried not to make sense of the loss of his hand and picked up his commanding thrown, until a feeling of pain ran down his back and made him crash his round head against the polished stone floor.

A large, but deep diagonal cut had completely torn the back protected by the steel armor. Flynn's katana was soaked with blood from the cuts she had caused to fatigue her rapporteur, she resisted, but the cut she made on her back made it clear that she could not get up.

Seeing his opponent with a red and sweaty face, Flynn decided that the time had come for Ser Gregor Clegane to deserve his due: the katana blade emanated a greenish aura that could not be seen completely by the public and the judges by Low intensity He placed himself on the left side, with both hands firmly holding the handle and lifted the blade into the air, where sunlight reflected the blood-stained blade.

"Your time has come"

_'Slash!'_

The head of the Mountain was separated from its neck by the contact of the edge of the katana

Everything was silent. The audience in the stands was shocked, as were the judges, while Oberyn and Elaria shouted victory and congratulations to Mikado's samurai for killing Gregor Clegane.

Being numb and bewildered at the same time, Tywin reluctantly issued the order:

"Having seen the outcome of this fight, I Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Hand of the King, granted the defendant, Tyrion Lannister, innocent for the death of King Joffrey Baratheon. You are free from all guilt."

_'I am free! I am free from my false incrimination!'_ Tyrion thought with euphoria when he felt a great weight rise on his shoulders. He was happy and excited that his champion had won the trial by combat._ 'It's destiny, it's destiny that gave me a second chance to live, and I'm free thanks to destiny'_

"My sister, Elia and my nephews have been avenged, and all thanks to you," Oberyn tearfully said to Flynn after giving her a hug of rejoicing just like Elaria. "Dorne has the doors open to you for your performance. Thank you very much, besides you didn't give us your name"

"My name is Flynn"

"Flynn," said Oberyn in a jubilant tone. "In the name of the people of Dorne I offer you my humble and noble gratitude in eliminating the person responsible for so much suffering. We are indebted to you"

"Thank you," Flynn nodded with a smile. "My goal in this place has been fulfilled"

"Before you go. Are you sure you don't want something like thanks?" Tyrion asked. "A Lannister always pays his debts"

"No, Tyrion. My duty as a samurai is to protect the welfare of the innocent, and my action has been accomplished. Accept it as a free payment to free you from your sentence. Goodbye to all."

The three watched as Flynn descended the stairs and then disappeared into a corner, where there was a mysterious flash of light.

He didn't know where he had gone, but there was one thing that made Tyrion happy; it was that he had the right to start a new life away from King's Landing and his sister and father.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
